


When the Sniper gets Shot

by Sunshineyr



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 09:59:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5123393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshineyr/pseuds/Sunshineyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Congratulations to everyone who has written, recorded, and drawn media and posted on AO3! 10,000 is a huge number for fanfiction, and I can't believe it's here.</p><p>I wrote a drabble, and wanted to joke on the idea a little bit. </p><p>Seriously though, I'm kind of freaking out over this...</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Sniper gets Shot

_Just… breathe._

 

Gunshots, screams, the static of his earpiece… all muffled by the ringing in his ears. The only thing he had was his thoughts.

 

“Ray!”

 

No answer.

 

“Does anyone have eyes on Ray?!”

 

“I don't see him. I'm gonna go look for him, someone cover me.”

 

_Ryan, no. Don't come over here._

 

“You dumbass! Ray is the sniper here, we've all got-”

 

“Michael, shut the fuck up. I got him.”

 

Ray's vision was blurry, but getting shot and falling off one platform to the next one… that was to be expected. Concrete plus a skull, well at least it was only a small drop. He rolled onto his side, so moving wasn't an option. He wasn't able to see the one who put him here, clutching his arm, but there wasn't silence, at all.

 

A few footsteps, and the shadow of a familiar face hovered over his head.

 

“Don't fuck with my crew ever again.” The voice of a woman filled his ears. He looked over to see a black suited woman holding a bike helmet. She bent down over him so he could see her eyes.

 

“She's already dead. We told her not to see a member of any crew when she got her, but this isn't Romeo and Juliet.” The twinkle in her eye was only accompanied by the shape of her figure walking away, only to meet with Ryan on the first platform.

 

_Click._

 

“Ray, we need to go, are you good?”

 

“Yeah…” he winced as he rolled over, and Ryan bent down to carry him to safety. “How can you do that? Kill people with no disregard?”

  
Ryan just looked ahead, and found the entrance to the building's stairwell. “It only gets easier the 10 thousandth time.”


End file.
